


who says women can’t be predators?

by kkeiji



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female Akashi Seijuurou, Fluff, Gen, Humor, but it’s all fun lmao, fem!GoM, freelance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeiji/pseuds/kkeiji
Summary: want to see a cute moment of kuroko and his perfect girlfriend akashi?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	who says women can’t be predators?

Kuroko, alongside Aomine, was playing a game with Kise and Kagami in a two-on-two match. The game ended with the former Light and Shadow duo winning, and a sorrowful blonde puppy crying crocodile tears on the side as her partner starts an argument with a certain blue headed tanned girl from the winning team.

Kuroko, for the most part, looked incredibly and amusingly dead.

It was not surprising at all, really. In fact, it has always been like this ever since everyone got to know him. All the blame was to be taken by his poor and shitty stamina that was greatly countered with his unpredictable and national leveled skills. Fortunate for said male, though, that he was blessed with an amazing girlfriend who always knew what to do when it came to him.

( _Except when opposing him in basketball. Kuroko, by far, was the most unpredictable player Akashi has ever crossed._ )

Akashi and Kuroko became a thing after the Winter Cup, with lingering feelings that go way back when they were in their second year. At first, it was quite unexpected for the two to become a thing, considering that Kuroko had briefly dated Momoi who had big racks when Akashi had close to none, Momoi who had a bright personality when Akashi had the devil’s, _maybe even worse_ , and Momoi who had friends everywhere when Akashi had only kept one circle.

Yet despite how surprising it was, they turned out to be an eye candy of a couple. And _that_ kind of couple that you’ll see together holding a baby in the future reunion, too.

Kuroko was undeniably manly despite his fragile appearance. Although slim, his body was toned and it was obvious that he did exercises and sports. He had an almost below average height, but it was all fine as Akashi was still smaller than him. Kuroko was an epitome of a gentleman, and it played a big part for girls fawning theirselves all over him whenever given the opportunity to notice him aside from his toned and handsome features.

Akashi, on the otherhand, was the epitome of grace and elegance despite how scary she could be. Although flat chested, her face made up for it as it was peppered with features that were in fragile yet brave tones, and a body slim that of a female athlete’s. Although men were too scared to apparoach her, they still admired her from afar as how she carries herself so elegantly and with poise. 

As soon the redheaded female approaches her boyfriend, Akashi hands Kuroko his waterbottle and makes her way to gently wipe her boyfriend’s sweat, “Are you still good, Tetsuya?”

Her boyfriend gives her a ghostly yet reassuring smile, “I’m fine, Akashi-san. You don’t need to worry,” he assures after taking a drink from the bottle, giving the redhead a pat on the head.

Akashi narrows her eyes, “Do you want to go to Majiba after this? I’m craving for something there,” she decides to test said boyfriend as she starts ruffling Kuroko’s hair from sweat with the towel.

What the teal bluenette answered, though, was something she had expected. Her boyfriend, by all means, is one stubborn man, “Alright. If you want to,” the male stares at his girlfriend’s features as she pampers him, “What could you be craving there, Akashi-san?”

And then a glare from his girlfriend.

“ _Baka_ ,” Akashi whispers instead of answering, eliciting a curious raise of a brow from the other, “You’re too tired yet you still agree to whatever I ask. You should go home and take a rest, Tetsuya.”

The teal bluenette male smiles with fondness laces across his features, “You still haven’t eaten yet, Akashi-san,” Kuroko reaches out his hand to clutch Akashi’s wrist, stopping her from her movements, “Skipping meals isn’t healthy.”

“You’re too tired,” Akashi insists, “Besides, I was kidding about craving something from Majiba. I can eat at your house.”

“Are you sure?”

“Does it look like I’m not?”

Kuroko looked amused.

“Alright, alright,” the bluenette silently chuckles in defeat before kissing his girlfriend’s knuckles, “Whatever you want, then, Akashi-san.”

“ _Oi, oi,_ what are you two planning!” Aomine shouts from the sides as she accidentally overhears the couple’s conversation, “You’re a carnivorous woman, Akashi! Spare Tetsu!”

“ _Nooooo!_ Tetsu-kun’s innocence!” cried Momoi in despair, with Kise clinging onto her as they both shed crocodile tears, “ _Our Tetsu-kun!/Kurokocchi!_ ”

The two other girls on the sides didn’t comment, but their reactions says a lot. Midorima clutched her toy bunny that was her lucky item for the day, cheeks subtly tinted in pink as she misinterprets her former teammate’s words, and Murasakibara whines through her munching of chips and mutters something along “ _Aka-chin_ ” and “ _d_ _efiling Kuro-chin_ ”.

Kagami just looks at the group with a look and a scrunch of his nose, “You guys are over imaginative. You really think Akashi’s going to prey on Kuroko like that? And isn’t that supposed to be the other way around?!”

_Oh, Kagami Taiga, ignorance is bliss_.

And before Aomine could comment, Akashi raises her hand with a mischievous smirk playing across her lips, “Taiga’s right. I will not do anything of sorts, and will just take care of Tetsuya until he’s fully rested.”

She takes her boyfriend’s hands into hers, intertwining both of their fingers before pulling said boyfriend with her to leave the court, yet not after looking back at the group with a sly smile, “However, that idea’s _not_ fully dumped. See you all next time.”

In the background, you can see a pink headed manager and blonde puppy fainting at their former captain’s last words, and the rest standing frozen in shock.

“That red headed psycho!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is only freelance writing. i’m merely testing my own capabilities of writing a casually cute moment.
> 
> i will also make this a part of a series, or probably make this multi-chaptered for one shots about fem!akashi x kuroko. just a probability, though.


End file.
